According to the prior art, a receiver system of an amplitude modulation/frequency modulation (AM/FM) receiver, a digital audio broadcasting (DAB) receiver, and a digital TV (DTV) receiver has to be connected to a self-contained antenna or antenna stand in order to function as a receiving carrier for a radio signal.
However, a conventional external antenna has to work in conjunction with a small antenna or antenna stand on the grounds of cost related limitations and space related limitation, thereby resulting in poor and inconvenient signal reception.